


taken care of

by immortalloser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalloser/pseuds/immortalloser
Summary: Лэнс оказывается единственным, кого не схватили.





	taken care of

Лэнс просыпается от странных помех в коммуникаторе — он шипит совсем еле заметно, потому что он запихал его под подушку от греха подальше. Должен же он высыпаться, в конце-то концов. А Пидж и Ханк не дают этого сделать, потому что постоянно занимают общую линию для обсуждения того, есть ли у голубей чувства в три часа ночи.

Лэнс не знает, есть ли смысл продолжать отсчитывать время по земным меркам — но да, они делают это в три часа ночи. Когда Лэнс пытается выспаться. Он смотрит на часы — единственное, что он успел прихватить с Земли, и единственное, что делает ему сейчас больно, если не учитывать ногу, которую он странно согнул во сне. 

Он даже спать нормально не может, о какой пользе для команды вообще может идти речь? Именно — никакой. Часы показывают двенадцать ночи — или дня, он немного запутался уже в определении дня-ночи по ним, с двенадцатичасовым циферблатом не сделать этого было бы тяжело. 

Он достаёт коммуникатор из-под подушки и только тогда он разбирает, что это не шипение — а голоса. Голоса его команды, которая умудрилась попасть в передрягу на своём же собственном корабле. 

Можно ли охарактиризовать команду Вольтрона какой-нибудь другой ситуацией, если не этой? Не-а. Невозможно. Только они могут напороться на какую-то хрень на своей же территории.

Вспомнить хотя бы историю с Зендаком, который захватил корабельные системы — брр, даже вспоминать не хочется. Он чуть в космос не вылетел тогда — так, в майке и штанах для сна. Спасибо Киту; Лэнс тут же отвлекается от мыслей, наконец просыпаясь с концами, и реагирует на голос Кита быстрее, чем может подумать:

— Дайте поспать, ну ребята, — почти скулит он в интерком, но на него сразу обваливается шквал ругани, криков и воплей непонятой природы. Стопроцентно Коран. Тут даже гадать не нужно, только он умеет пищать на сотне языков непонятных космических тварей. 

Не то чтобы этот навык не спасал им жизни пару десятков раз, но не в двенадцать же часов ночи, ну?

— Лэнс, — в голосе Кита слышится облегчение. — Где ты находишься? — вопли на фоне стихают, и МакКлейн теперь может сосредоточиться. Голос Кита всегда помогал ему это делать. Кроме одного раза, о котором они не говорят.

— Пытаюсь поспать, — начинает он, но в нём поднимается неестественная и непонятная тревога. Боже, куда они впяпались на этот раз? — В своей комнате, на своей любимой кроватке. 

— Ну, вообще-то кровать принадлежит нам с Аллу—

— Коран! Не время! — Пидж прерывает его. Хотя бы потому что кровать всё-таки Лэнсова, и не волнует. Лэнс сужает глаза, накидывая на себя костюм паладина; и ждёт, пока ему обрисуют ситуацию. 

— Вы что, в одном помещении? — невзначай спрашивает Лэнс. 

На той стороне на секунду устанавливается неловкая тишина — МакКлейн сразу же называет её виноватой. 

— О, Боже, куда вы вляпались? — хрипит он, закидывая голову назад и закатывая глаза. — Такое чувство, будто я смотритель детского сада, а не состою в команде взрослых и ответственных паладинов, которые, между прочим, Вселенную спасают. 

— Заткнись. 

— Окей, я заткнулся. Ситуация? По порядку, — ох, он точно побил свой прошлый рекорд переодевания. Он даже не заметил, что полностью оказался облачён, пока не попытался натянуть свои штаны поверх тех, что уже были на нём. Упс. Недосып — это плохо, Лэнс никому не советует. 

Одна звезда из пяти, он оставит самый мерзкий отзыв под недосыпом. До которого его, между прочим, плавно довела команда. А сейчас он должен пойти их выручать? 

— Мы заперты в одном из ангаров, — начинает Кит. — Второй на седьмом уровне, и у него немного открытый люк? Коран умудрился поднять щит именно в этой области, но мы не уверены, что его хватит надолго. 

— Я должен прийти и вытащить вас? — он выбирается из своей комнаты и резко останавливается, когда слышит переговоры. Если его команда сейчас на грани смерти, то кто тогда может разговаривать, находясь с ним на одном уровне?

— Типа того, — говорит Пидж, и звук коммуникатора явно отвлекает разговаривающих по ту сторону коридора. Ему не стоило оставлять шлем в другом конце замка. — Только тут немного—

Она не успевает закончить, так как из-за угла выбирается три солдата галра, и Лэнс рычит — да какого хрена они не могут оставить их в покое. Он трансформирует баярд настолько быстро, что не замечает, как все три инопланетянина уже лежат на полу, не двигаясь. 

— Только тут немного галра? — нетерпеливо визжит Лэнс, ожидая объяснений. — Я ушёл от вас поспать всего на пару часов, а вы позвали галра на тусовку вселенского масштаба или я чего-то не понимаю? — он говорит тише, когда пробирается через второй коридор и слышит голоса. Сколько их здесь? 

— Насколько ещё должно хватить поля в ангаре? — спрашивает он серьёзно. Ему придётся отстаивать замок. В одного, потому что, скорее всего, его и близко не подпустят к ангару. — Шлемы при вас? 

Коран врывается на частоту первым:

— Оно должно простоять несколько дебошей. И шлемов нет. Ни костюмов, ни баярдов, вы как беспомощные мухи с вашей планеты перед мухоловкой! 

— О, спасибо за экспрессию, — прерывает его Аллура. 

— Уровень кислорода? 

— Ещё несколько часов мы точно не умрём, — Ханк. Божечки, он любит Ханка. Ханк — его золотце. Он перебирается подальше от того коридора, где слышал голоса, чтобы точно всё разузнать и после этого установить радиомолчание. Элемент неожиданности сейчас сработает максимально в его пользу. Если галра так спокойно разгуливают по замку, значит, они уже уверены в своей победе. Или разыскивают Лэнса. Вопрос в другом — сколько их всего и как они сюда попали. 

— Я сумею добраться до вас живым и вызволить вас? — он лупасит по панели для открытия двери и быстро ныряет в первую попавшуюся комнату. Он не имеет права провалиться, если он провалится, их попросту всех выкинут в космос, и у них не будет никакого шанса выжить. Он чувствует через Красную, что все Львы подняли барьеры — а ещё Красная сообщает ему о том, что около каждого Льва сейчас как минимум по двадцать галра, пытающихся взломать их барьеры. Лэнс может только хихикнуть — удачи им с этим, что ж. 

Львы, значит, не помощники — они ещё не на таком уровне связи, чтобы Львы могли бы разбить всех инопланетян вокруг себя и очистить себе выходы из ангара. И в любом случае — без открытия ангаров из главного зала замка, Львам бы пришлось просто отгрызть вершины своих шпилей, чтобы выбраться. 

Хорошо.

Лэнс дышит: раз-два, пытаясь делать это потише. 

— Отсек закрыт, но их там не меньше сотни.

— Откуда они взялись? 

— Мы не знаем наверняка. 

— В замке хрена туча инопланетян, а вы не знаете, откуда они взялись? У Пидж там руки отвалились что ли? Взламывайте всё, что можно, чтобы выяснить. Я буду снимать их по несколько за раз, — Лэнса уже раздражает это. — Просканируйте область вокруг замка, не знаю, вдруг они на невидимом корабле прилетели и проткнули в нас дырку, в которую лезут, как муравьи? 

— Лэнс, — слышит от Кита.

— Ты чёртов гений! — орёт Пидж, и это было куда громче, чем нужно было. Упс, он уже слышит топот, который приближается к нему с каждой секундой. 

— Радиомолчание, котики, папочка идёт разбираться с проблемами. Связь через час, — он выключает интерком и выжидает, когда галра подберутся к двери. Он слышит их очень чётко — те не пытаются и спрятаться. 

Они точно уверены, что замок пуст и под полным их контролем. 

Наивные придурки. 

Он хихикает, когда резко распахивает дверь, и галра испуганно — божечки, они, оказывается, и так умеют, — взвизгивают, и он снимает ещё двоих точными выстрелами в грудь. Убирать этих придурков они его точно не заставят — пусть его друзья тоже чем-нибудь займутся, а он будет спать. Сладко спать, досыпать свои положенные часы и, возможно, жевать зелёную жижу с грустным выражением лица в общем зале, пока все остальные будут носить на своих спинах тела галра. 

По крайней мере Лэнс надеется, что на корабле не только живые их представители, но и механические — как бы он их ни ненавидел, убивать своими руками их он всё равно не готов.

Он никого убивать не готов, но галра готовы — МакКлейн пытается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. За час ребята должны что-нибудь выяснить — и если что ему придётся пилотировать Чёрного, потому что над ним одним нет крыши, а лишь защитное поле. Он сразу выдыхается, весь сдувается и сутулится — это будет ещё тот геморрой. Уговаривать кошек полетать на них — полная задница. 

Но прямо сейчас ему не избавиться от таскания тел — он затаскивает тех двоих, что подстрелил с минуту назад, в комнату и покидает её. Он пытается вспомнить планировку замка, потому что с его навыками ему было бы отлично оказаться где-нибудь сверху — и он прорисовывает в голове путь к сетке вентиляционных ходов. 

Вот чёрт, они должны были не ломаться и вычистить их ещё в том месяце, но все дружно слились, чтобы с этим не возиться — он больше никогда не будет так делать, потому что когда он взбирается в вентеляционную шахту, он не видит почти ничего из-за пыли. Он делает глубокий вдох, самый глубокий в своей жизни — и максимально сильно выдувает, чтобы сдуть побольше пыли. 

Он чувствует, как у него кружится голова, а ещё его выдох отдаётся эхом по пластиковым стенам — чьей идеей было сделать ходы пластиковыми? Или он просто слишком узко смотрит, и это вовсе не пластик, а какой-нибудь новомодный космический материал, который не трескается, вонюче не горит и вообще весь замечательный. 

Его эпичное сражение за замок оказывается самым нелепым в его жизни — его колени все пыльные, локти стёрты, а баярд не помещается в проходе, и ему приходится сходу трансформировать его, что максимально урезает его шансы на попадание. В первые два раза он почти оказывается мёртв: в первый он трансформировал его ещё в шахте, и звук был таким громким, что семеро галра, которые стояли истуканами в коридоре под ним, обстреляли его с такой точностью, что ему только бы завидовать. 

Спасибо, теперь Лэнс знает, что это не пластик, а суперпупермордная штука для спасения его жизни, потому что ни один волос на его голове не пострадал, пока он пытался попасть во всех через щёлки решётки. Во второй он решает убрать решётку заранее и превратить баярд в винтовку уже вне шахты, но решётка с оглушающим грохотом падает на пол, благодаря чему у него появилась пара секунд, которые он мог бы использовать, если бы не ругал себя в голове за такую тупую фигню, которую он совершил. Итог: почти подстрелен, но чудом спасён. 

Лэнс без зазрения совести называет свои навыки чудом, и ему прекрасно по этому поводу. Именно так. Хотя бы потому что следующие полчаса он больше не ошибается — приноровился, приспособился, как говорится, если бы земляне не могли приспособиться ко всему, они уже давно бы вымерли, — и делает всё чисто. 

Он насчитал восемьдесят шесть тел, валяющихся тут и там, но у него нет времени на математику; особенно когда интерком против его воли начинает вопить — он же выключил его, чтобы не мешался, ну боже ж их дери, что непонятного во фразе "связь через час"? Спасибо, что он не подобрался к следующему коридору, а то вероятность того, что его спас бы волшебный пластик равнялась бы нулю, и они проиграли бы. 

Вот так вот просто — только из-за того, что кому-то там в ангаре неймётся; командная работа просто на высоте. 

Он рвано дышит, пытаясь заставить приступ паники отойти куда подальше — сейчас не время, и он агрессивно тычет по всем кнопкам на коммуникаторе, чтобы принять вызов и открыть канал связи. Ему бы сейчас не помешал голос Кита, потому что Лэнс так сильно не уверен в себе и своих силах, что боится даже подумать о том, что он может не выиграть.

— Поздравляю, вы только что меня убили, — он говорит полушёпотом, потому что его голос громко разлетелся бы по ходам, и его бы точно нашли. Как никак, о звукоизоляции на Алтее не слышали и знать не знали; интересно, как бывшие паладины не просыпались в ужасе, ночуя здесь, когда Львы спонтанно горланили посреди ночи? Такой же глупый вопрос, как и "есть ли у голубей чувства", Лэнс кается. 

Они заразили его; или он заразил их. Вообще, именно он должен был бы спрашивать в три часа ночи, чувствует ли упаковка молока обиду, если её не покупают, но почему-то он этого не делает. Потому что он и так полное разочарование — он пытается держать себя в руках, чтобы не показаться им в той степени, в которой он действительно им является. 

— Упс? — пищит Пидж. — Мы тут всей комунной решили, что это не может ждать, — продолжает она. Лэнс зажимает коммуникатор ладонями, чтобы было тише. 

— Пожалуйста, потише только, — почти шепчет МакКлейн. Его сокомандники даже большие придурки, чем он сам, как бы трудно это ни было признавать. — И не делайте так больше, — говорит он, имея в виду необговорённый вызов. Это действительно могло бы стоить ему жизни.

— Надеюсь, нам больше и не придётся, — говорит Кит. Божечки, Лэнсу сразу становится хорошо от простого знания, что Кита всё ещё не выкинуло в космос. Зная его, Кит наверняка вылетел бы первым, даже через установленный барьер. 

Если бы они могли посоревноваться в том, кто умрёт быстрее, ставки внутри команды поделились бы поровну, даже с учётом того, что их остаётся всего пять, если не учитывать синего и красного паладинов — всё равно было бы поровну. 

Потому что они оба суицидальные придурки с завышенным комплексом жертвенности. 

Что есть, то есть. 

Не то чтобы кто-то жаловался, когда это спасало жизни кому-либо или всей Вселенной. 

— Тихо! — шипит Лэнс и прислушивается; кажется, галра всё-таки подняли тревогу. Он слышит быстрый топот и переговоры — лишь их отголосок, но не умудряется чего-либо в этом разобрать. 

МакКлейн щурится, прикидывая, что ему сделать сейчас: провернуть фокус с падающей решёткой и отвлечь их внимание, пока он разберётся с ними, или не высовываться вообще и разобраться с ними позже. 

Судя по шагам, что он слышит — их около десятка разом, не меньше. Успеет ли баярд сделать столько выстрелов за несколько секунд? 

Чёрт. 

Если он не снимет их сейчас, то потом это рано или поздно аукнется. Он переползает к углу, где должны пересечься два коридора и ждёт. Девять. Он делает вдох. Восемь — воздух всё ещё в нём. Он должен сосредоточиться. 

Ребята ведь не захотят поболтать с ним о погоде прямо сейчас, да? Стойте. 

Он вновь включает коммуникатор, и в его голове наконец-то рождается план, как разобраться со всем и не умереть в процессе. 

— Ладно, сейчас вы должны долго и не переставая кричать! Вперёд! — орёт он в коммуникатор, пока переползает к своему бывшему месту дислокации. Если галра будут достаточно глупыми, то у его баярда появляются лишние десять секунд, чтобы перезарядиться и не взорвать Лэнса к чёртовой матери. 

— Эй, какого чёрта? — он хочет засмеяться, но сейчас ему нельзя шуметь, с этим отлично справляются паладины. Лэнс разбирает, как Кит орёт "я не эмо", а Ханк и Пидж на повышенных тонах начинают обсуждать какую-то глупую галактическую аркаду. Блин, он пропускает всё веселье; зато галра сбегаются, как мухи на варенье, он быстро снимает решётку и неглядя выстреливает пять раз — максимум, который может выжать из себя баярд за несколько секунд. 

— Сосите! — кричит Лэнс, выкидывая решётку вниз, на коридорный пол, и галра оказываются достаточно (невыразительно) тупыми, что ведутся на это и бегут туда, откуда Лэнс уже уползает, стирая коленки.

Боже, его коленкам полная задница. Он заставит их всех целовать ему коленки, когда они закончат. Ему нравится эта мысль, и на чистом энтузиазме выжить Лэнс убирает остальных, даже не прицеливаясь. Они стоят такой кучкой, рассматривая валяющуюся на полу решётку, которой они наверняка приписали его фразу, и не понимая, откуда металл умеет разговаривать; грех был промахнуться. Ему бы винтовку с обычными пулями, чтобы позабавиться с рикошетами, но в этом веке такие забавы уже давно недоступны. 

— Вы молодцы, — задыхаясь, произносит Лэнс в интерком, и все радостно улюлюкают, когда слышат его голос. — Ох, я знал, что вы соскучитесь по мне! 

— Мы просто рады, что ты не вывалился и не сломал себе шею, — говорит Кит. 

— Ты не мог бы этому радоваться. И откуда вы знаете, что я должен откуда-то вывалиться? 

— Да ты всегда откуда-то вываливаешься. 

— Если ты хочешь спросить, больно ли мне было, когда я вываливался с небес, то сейчас не очень подходящий момент, — Лэнс даже не понимает, что говорит, пытаясь думать.

Мышление — единственное, что его сейчас спасёт. Ну и почему такая ответственность свалилась на него? Где он об этом просил? 

— Сейчас не очень подходящий момент для ваших тупых заигрываний, сходите на свидание потом, — в голосе Пидж слышно, как она закатывает глаза. Это подтверждает раздражённый выдох, когда Кит, очевидно, бьёт её по плечу за тупую шутку. 

— Если я справлюсь, Киту точно придётся пойти со мной на свидание, — невзначай бросает Лэнс, надеясь, что его проигнорируют. Как же он любит шутить на самой грани самотоптания по себе, кто бы знал. 

— Если ты справишься, я сам заставлю тебя пойти со мной на свидание, придурок, — раздражённо шипит Кит. 

Его личная жизнь только что наладилась или ему просто показалось? Возможно, его вырубили и на самом деле он видит дерьмовый сон, где Кит зовёт его на свидание после супергеройского спасения их жизней и существования замка. 

Да, это точно просто кошмар. Который, кажется, куда кошмарнее, чем мог бы представиться с самого начала. У них когда-нибудь что-нибудь вообще идёт по плану? Или просто без угроз жизни и психике? 

— Твоё свидание с Китом будет стоить пиздец как дорого, — не выдерживает Пидж и прерывает их. Такой момент испортила, вот чёрт. 

— Я просканировал, как ты и выдал, что, кстати, хоть и было обстоятельно глупым квизнаком, которое выдало твоё сознание, оказалось крайне гениальным, замок и прилегающее пространство, и мы долго не могли поверить, что выдало результатом, — воодушевлённо начинает Коран. Если бы они видели его лицо сейчас, они бы поняли, что Лэнс уже не способен удивляться чему-либо. 

Вообще ничему. 

Даже если Кит заявится к нему сегодня в комнату и отсосёт при свечах, нет, он не удивится. В космосе творится столько всякой фигни, которую невозможно было бы представить, сидя в тепле и уюте на планете, что мозги уже просто не способны выдать хоть какую-то реакцию на это.

— Ну и что там? 

— Целый чёртов флот галра в режиме невидимости! Что, кстати, вообще умом не постижимо и откуда они вообще взяли эту технологию, — заканчивает за него Ханк. 

— Оке-ей, я сейчас пробираюсь в главный зал и разбиваю весь флот в щепки, а потом выпускаю вас? — ну, это будет почти просто. Он запомнит этот день надолго — как он один отстаивал и отвоёвывал инопланетный замок, пока его друзья играли в гляделки со смертью. 

— У нас есть одна-а малюсенькая проблема, — завывает Коран, максимально растягивая гласные. Боже. 

Куда ещё хуже? 

— Замок натянули на шампур и пытаются прожарить? — без энтузиазма спрашивает Лэнс. Он бы совсем не удивился. 

— Почти? — втягивается Ханк. — Одна из флотилий... 

— Приклеилась к замку вплотную и наделала в нас дырок...

— В которые галра и лезут... 

— Я сейчас пробираюсь в главный зал, открываю портал и разрываю их корабль пополам? — без какой-либо надежды спрашивает Лэнс. Это не может быть так просто. Ни за что. Так не бывает. 

— Ты не помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда замок застрял в портале? — грустно выдыхая уточняет Аллура.

— А что случилось? — спрашивает Ханк с той стороны. 

— Вы расскажете это потом, — обрезает Кит. — Значит, телудав не вариант. Львы? 

— Если галра натянули нас, наделав кучу дырок в обшивке, Львов выпускать не вариант, — Коран. — Только Чёрный не прикрыт огромной крышей, которую я не хотел бы отдавать на съедение робокошкам! 

— Окей-окей, — прерывает Лэнс. — Секундочку. Телудав не вариант — нас, возможно, разорвёт на куски; вылетать на Льве — не вариант, потому что он разорвёт замок на куски своей пастью. Что не так с Чёрным?

— Ты хотел спросить "что так с Чёрным", да? — спрашивает Коран. — Лишь над его выходом защита ограничивается лишь защитным полем, что делает его очень даже что-таким, — он хихикает.

— Твои каламбуры просто отвратительны, — врывается Пидж.

— Ве-е, — вопит Ханк устало, но больше ничего не добавляет. Возможно, все его силы кончились на мнимой драке за игру — как слышал Лэнс, поругались они очень даже не в шутку. 

— Я Красный паладин, девочки, — говорит Лэнс расставленно, будто объясняя простенькую истину ребёнку, который нихрена не хочет понимать. — Крас-ный! А Красную вытащить сейчас вообще не улучшит ситуацию. 

— Он может вытащить нас? — Пидж. Ему нужен голос Кита, чтобы сосредоточиться, но Кит почему-то молчит.

У Лэнса всё плывёт перед глазами на несколько секунд — это не то, на что он подписывался. Ломота распространяется по всему его телу, хоть он не делал ничего толком, кроме как ползать по воздуховодным путям. 

Занятие не из лучших, но по крайней мере он ещё дышит. 

Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы удостовериться в этом наверняка; и он делает единственный вывод, который можно сделать сейчас — он чертовски любит дышать. 

— Отдай коммуникатор, — и голос Кита не вселяет в него уверенности, потому что он какой-то надломленный. — Вы — стоите здесь, я — говорю с ним, — он, кажется, слишком сильно сжимает его в руке и по связи идёт шипение. Лэнс уже устал от этого дня, он просто хочет лечь поспать и продолжить делать это завтра, после того, как отоспит свои положенные восемь часов. — Нет, Пидж, мы идём обсужать не нашу свадьбу, — рычит он. — И тебя приглашать мы не будем. 

— Это было обидно, чувак, — хрипит Лэнс. Он прислушивается на секунду, пока Кит, очевидно, отходит от всей компании в другой конец ангара, и вокруг тишина. Ладно, у него есть время спланировать свою свадьбу перед тем, как умереть с честью героя, потому что если Кит сейчас заставит его пойти и сесть в Чёрного — а он заставит, как единственный вариант, — его перегрызут по хребту только за то, что он посмел подойти к Чёрному на милю. 

Он не очень-то сходится с людьми. 

— Не умрёт.

— Я бы не спешил с выводами, — аккуратно произносит Лэнс. Упс? Наверное, ему не стоило этого говорить.

— Если ты не справишься, я тебя не прощу.

— Ну, да, прощать-то некому будет? — под конец предложения он чуть повышает голос и резко обрубает себя, когда замечает это. — Прости, — добавляет Лэнс. — Это тяжело. 

— Я понимаю, — серьёзно говорит Кит. — И ты сделаешь это, потому что ты всё ещё Лэнс, который может справиться со всем. 

— Не с оседланием Чёрного котёнка, сладкий. Он скорее сожрёт меня и выплюнет пережёванным, чем разрешит мне сесть в кресло, — он уже пытался, он уже знает, что Чёрный никогда не собирался подпускать его близко; он помнит чувство разочарования и отчаяния, которое глубоко поселилось в нём. 

Он чувствует их до сих пор — иногда во снах Чёрный не отвечает ему, не включает панели и не рычит в его голове, хоть сейчас он и чувствует некоторые отголоски. Он не понимает его, но может обрисовать в общих деталях — и он не чувствует, чтобы Чёрный звал его, его единственного, кто сейчас мог бы справиться со всем этим дерьмом. 

— Коран сказал, что в зале управления их целая толпа, пытаются взломать и скачать всё, что есть перед тем, как уничтожить нас. Возможно, именно поэтому они ещё не располовинили нас порталом. У Львов их не так много, как раз то количество, с которым бы Лэнс МакКлейн смог бы справиться, — он говорит последнюю часть так мягко, что Лэнс хочет к маме на ручки и заплакать.

Люди не должны разговаривать с ним так, особенно когда он — чёртово разочарование. Он не заслуживает. Идея улететь отсюда нафиг и залезть к маме на ручки становится навязчивой на ближайшие двадцать минут, но он стоически вытерпит их. 

Даже если захочет плакать так сильно, что рёбра затрещат. 

— А что дальше? Не проще ли мне вытащить вас? — он по крайней мере попытался уточнить. 

— Они крепко за нами следят, — отвечает Кит. Лэнс трёт пальцами переносицу. Он хочет домой. И чтобы это всё было одним большим кошмаром, который кончится в эту же секунду, когда он заставит себя — вот прямо сейчас, — открыть глаза. 

Он пытается, и когда открывает глаза, перед ними всё ещё серо-белый космический пластик. Почему это никогда не работает? 

— Они в курсе, на что мы способны, думаю, именно поэтому они открыли ангар — чтобы наши мозги были заняты выживанием, а не попыткой сбежать. 

— Они действительно такие тупые, что не заметили отсутствие одного из паладинов? — спрашивает Лэнс. Он не хочет признавать, что незначительный настолько, что даже галра не восприняли его как угрозу. 

Это было бы в сто раз обиднее той ситуации с Чёрным. Он не метит на место лидера — Кит отлично справляется с ним, его вполне устраивает роль правой руки, притом довольно буквально, даже если иногда Красная будит его воплями, что ей одиноко, и периодически он спит в её кабине. 

— Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас подумал, — нет, он не знает. Он не может знать. — Ты — важная часть команды, а они просто тупые животные, у которых не работает соображалка. 

— Ты такой грубый, — пыхтит Лэнс.

— Говорит тот, кто две минуты назад шутил про смерть. 

— Может, мне лучше попробовать достать вас? — без особой надежды спрашивает Лэнс, давно понявший, что ему просто не позволят этого сделать. 

— Ага, удачи с суицидом, не присылай мне потом приглашение на похороны, — он слышит по голосу Когане, что ещё секунда — и тот психанёт.

Всего одна секунда может решить всё — сейчас каждая из них на счету, но вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, он просто сидит в шахте и пытается не свихнуться. Была ли у него клаустрофобия? Сейчас он уверен, что, да, она была с ним рядом всегда, — ситуация к другому не располагает. 

Он так ужасно вымотался. 

— Слушай сюда, придурок, — о, секунда вышла, Когане психует. Ему не выжить в этой словесной схватке. — Сейчас ты идёшь, убираешь все препятствия и со спокойной душой усаживаешь свою горячую задницу прямо в кресло Чёрного, — Лэнс слышит, как он резко набирает воздух в лёгкие. — И, нет, ты сделаешь это, а как только сядешь в него, ты будешь думать о том, как бы не облажаться на нашем первом свидании, разнесёшь крейсер на куски и только потом подлетишь и заберёшь нас из ангара. 

Должна ли в нём появиться уверенность в себе после такого? Не-а. Он точно облажается на свидании, как бы много он ни думал над этим.

— Посмотри на меня, посмотри на себя, я точно облажаюсь, но за комплимент спасибо.

Ладно. 

Ладно, окей, хорошо. Он пытается взять свой мозг под контроль, чтобы заставить свои руки прекратить трястись. Он медленно прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Прямо сейчас он сделает это — он пнёт Чёрного в своих мыслях, и если тот не окажется готов к тому, чтобы потерпеть его пятнадцать минут вместо Кита — он разберёт его на металлолом. 

Интересно, как много дадут за груду металла, из которого был сделан один из Львов Вольтрона? Он хихикает. Кит вопросительно хмыкает. 

— У тебя там шарики за ролики заехали? 

— Просто представил, как в случае неудачи мы сделаем обручальные кольца из Чёрного, — он смеётся громче, чем смеялся бы человек в адекватном состоянии. 

Невозможно представить кого-либо, кто оставался бы в нём при таком раскладе. 

— Ты придурок. Если ты его переплавишь, наше свидание отложится до твоей реинкарнации, — хрипит Кит. — Не думай об этом, а то он точно тебя сожрёт.

— Ты сбил мне весь настрой, — недовольно отвечает Лэнс. — Ладно, — он громко и медленно выдыхает. — Ладно, — повторяет он. — Хорошо, я просто пойду и сделаю это. 

— В следующий раз связь с тебя, — он слышит шаги, кажется, Кит возвращается к кучке остальных. — Не забудь хорошо обдумать наше свидание. 

— Ха, — Лэнс пытается вспомнить, в какую сторону ползти и возможно ли вообще с его позиции добраться до Чёрного. — Я облажаюсь. 

— Я буду ждать. Отбой, — в последнюю секунду он слышит общее улюлюкание, и он не может поверить в то, что на грани смерти — прямо сейчас, команда способна радоваться хоть чему-то.

Или просто они доверяют ему, Лэнсу, так сильно, что готовы отдать свои жизни ему в руки, отлично зная, что он их не сломает. 

Ему бы такую непоколебимую уверенность в себе, но он заставляет себя прекратить думать. Весь план уже расписан — Лев, сожрать, забрать. Всё. Ему больше ни о чём не нужно думать. 

Когда он добирается до ангара с Чёрным, он на секунду подвисает — если Красная рапортировала, что около неё их чуть больше двадцати, Чёрного хотят заполучить куда сильнее. 

Он насчитывает только видимых сорок два солдата, громко орущих и переговаривающихся между собой, и даже после смерти Заркона галра пытаются заполучить Вольтрона.

Даже сильнее, чем они пытались сделать это раньше. 

Вот чёрт. Трюк с решёткой и выкриком "сосите" его точно сейчас не спасут — чёрт его знает, сколько их там вообще. 

Он думает о Чёрном, о Красном, о Ките и возвращении на Землю — думает о Веронике и маминых пирогах, думает о закатах на побережье и восходах в окнах Гарнизона; он вспоминает вкус мармеладных кислых червячков, привкус крови во рту, глаза Кита, бешеные и кричащие, когда тот вернулся от Клинков — в его голове проносится так много разом, что он не успевает зацепиться за что-то конкретное.

Он думает о невидимках Пидж, о наборе спиртовых маркеров Ханка, о мышах Аллуры, об усах Корана — он не хотел бы потерять это всё. Особенно усы. Особенно Корана; Коран без усов — не Коран. 

Он вспоминает, как они игриво переругивались после того, как он выбрался из криопода и как они играли в пиратские космические игры до самого утра здесь, в замке, в котором сейчас так много дырок, что не хватит сил, чтобы залатать их все даже за месяц — и стреляет сквозь решётку. 

Он успевает сделать всего три выстрела, когда он замечает рассыпающийся в пыль барьер Чёрного Льва — и продолжает стрелять до тех пор, пока баярд не нагревается до такой степени, что он больше не способен держать его в руках; это было опрометчиво. Это было так глупо. 

Так глупо. 

Чёрный громко рычит — и срывается с места, раздавливая всех своими механическими лапами. Неужели связь Кита и его Льва уже настолько сильна, что стоило ему подумать о том, что Лэнс мог бы облажаться, как Чёрный пошёл самостоятельно разруливать ситуацию? 

Когда в ангаре не остаётся никого в состоянии стояния (лежания в шахте, а не на полу, в случае Лэнса), Чёрный поднимает морду и смотрит прямо на него. 

Лэнс чувствует — самое время. Он выбивает локтем решётку, трансформирует и цепляет за пояс баярд — и прыгает вниз, с высоты трёхэтажного дома; была не была. 

Он крепко жмурится, думая о том, что даже так баярд весомо обдаёт теплом его бедро — и открывает глаза после серии перекатов. Если бы он упал вниз, ему не было бы необходимости даже делать это, он бы просто помер на месте. 

Чёрный рычит, когда Лэнс замечает впереди кресло — Чёрный рычит в его голове, вместе со всеми остальными, и Лэнс хочет заплакать. 

— Хорошо, — шепчет он, проходя к креслу. — Ты тут для меня, — и его глаза разбегаются, когда все панели под его пальцами загораются фиолетовым. 

Он тычет трясущимся пальцем в панель связи, и голоса тут же разносятся по кабине.

— Я здесь, — он говорит это, и только тогда он в это верит. Он действительно здесь — половина работы уже выполнена.

— Ага, и тебе бы поторопиться! Кажется, галра поняли, что к чему, и поле уже не такое выдерживающее, как было до этого! 

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что мы скоро умрём? 

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что Лэнсу стоило бы поторопиться! 

— Где именно крейсер? Он же невидимый, чёрт! — кричит Лэнс, вылетая из замка. — Быстро, быстро, у нас времени мало! 

— Восточный пирс, хвостом к двигателю, — вопит Пидж.

— Мы кое о чём позабыли! — вдруг вспоминает Лэнс. — Без баярда это будет не так легко! — и в эту же секунду панель с баярдом начинает светиться, и Лэнс неверяще смотрит то на панель, то на своё бедро, то в обозрительное окно. — Вот чёрт! — он сдёргивает баярд с пояса и, возможно, сейчас сотворит непоправимое дерьмо. — Надеюсь, вселенная от этого не сколлапсирует! Поехали. 

Он сейчас в Бога уверует, ещё секунда, и он точно возведёт ему алтарь, потому что после установки баярда вселенная не взрывается, он не умирает, а Чёрный не отключается. 

Интересно, кто-нибудь уже делал такое до него? Судя по тому, как быстро невидимый крейсер разлетается на видимые куски под кучу взрывов, никто. 

Он облегчённо выдыхает, Чёрный на чистом желании Лэнса летит к ангару, где заперты остальные паладины, и всё выглядит так, словно скоро закончится. 

— Какой план дальше? — Лэнс максимально чётко пришвортовывает Льва к ангару, чтобы его пасть оказалась внутри, и когда все оказываются внутри, ему становится намного легче. Он поднимается с кресла, надеясь, что ему больше не придётся вытворять подобного. 

Никогда. 

Ни за что. 

Не-а, он больше не будет вытворять таких фокусов. 

— Один Лев не разберётся со всеми, нам нужно сматываться, — слова Корана отпечатываются в его мозге, а потом он видит Кита, и его мозг больше не функционирует. 

— Будем проходить через порталы до тех пор, пока не выкинем всех галра с корабля, которые наверняка будут доносить наши новые координаты? — визжит в одно предложение Лэнс. 

— Ты сегодня настоящий гейзер гениальных идей, — смеётся Пидж. 

— Я всегда гейзер гениальных идей, давайте честно, — он подходит к Киту и крепко его обнимает. — Ты, я, живые, свидание, — чеканит по слову, чтобы наверняка было понятнее. 

— Всемером мы точно пробьёмся к главному залу, — говорит Кит в плечо Лэнсу. — Нужно будет только прихватить баярды. И выкинуть их всех к чёртовой матери отсюда. 

— Веди своего котика обратно к его ангару, — предлагает Лэнс и отпускает Кита. Он ещё успеет наобниматься с ним. Самая тяжёлая часть плана выполнена. Остальное — уже ерунда. 

— Не хочешь сделать это сам? — Кит поднимает брови и тут же их опускает, зажмурившись. — Извините, воздух в глаз попал. 

— Ох, ну Кит не сможет пилотировать его с _воздухом в глазах_ , — довольно выдаёт Пидж. И подталкивает Лэнса обратно к креслу. — Давай, как в старые добрые, только ты с твоим дерьмовым пилотированием и блюющий Ханк. 

— Я не блевал! — возмущённо сопит тот.

— Все мы видели, что ты сделал это.

— Зачем вы вообще смотрели на то, как я блюю? 

— А когда ещё можно будет посмотреть на то, как великий Паладин блюёт на очередной петле в воздухе?

— Людишки, вы такие дети! — взрывается Коран. — Нас сейчас обстреливать начнут, если вы ещё не догадались. 

— Лэнс, — строго припечатывает Кит. — В кресло. 

— А-ага, — он усаживается. — Усадил свою горячую задницу в кресло, держим курс к ангару, — Лэнс оборачивается и видит, как Кит краснеет. Божечки, он заставил этот камень покраснеть. 

Это лучшее, что он сделал за день. 

— Только давай без акробатических пируэтов с ручки, — предостерегает Ханк. — Не хочу, чтобы наши инопланетные друзья тоже _смотрели_ на то, как я блюю. 

— Оки-доки, — и Лэнс, честное слово, пытается держать так прямо, как только смог бы. Когда они приземляются в ангар, никого из галра, кроме лежащих вырубленных экспонатов, здесь не оказывается — что удивительно, учитывая их количество здесь до этого. 

Зато их оказывается целая куча в комнате, куда они спрятали баярды и их снаряжение; Лэнс и Кит, как единственные, кто оказался с оружием, пропускают остальных прошагнуть по себе, лежащим на полу после драки. 

— Я не встану, — хрипит Лэнс. 

— Ага, — соглашается с ним Кит, еле поднимая руку к лицу. — Предлагаю отлежаться здесь, пока они разберутся со всем остальным дерьмом, — Лэнс, почти не осознавая, что делает, ищет чужую руку рядом со своей, и как только находит, из последних сил за неё цепляется. 

— Да, — соглашается он. — Да, ребят, — он закидывает голову, чтобы видеть остальных, еле двигаясь, — давайте вы там сами, а мы тут, это, отдохнём минут пять. 

— Мы заслужили десять, — безэмоционально хрипит Кит, и хоть в его голосе и нет эмоций, он точно настроен на спор. Но руку МакКлейна он всё-таки сжимает. — Часов. 

— Нам выбрасывать кучу солдат из замка, мальчики, — тепло говорит Аллура. — Мы не справимся без наших—

— Голубков, — нараспев заканчивает за Аллурой Пидж и, вопя, уносится немного вперёд. Лэнс скулит, кряхтит и ворчит, но садится на задницу. Кит делает вид, что уже спит. 

Их руки всё ещё сцеплены.


End file.
